


Veronica

by TheLadyMuse



Series: Deities to Defy [2]
Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: There are many universes. In this one, Alfred survives his wife, and she can walk again in his dreams. Sometimes his 'sons' need a kick in the butt, and she delivers it- this once.In other words- the reason Alfred was quite taken with Lee in Season 2





	

After fighting with Selina over if he was being selfish, with his refusal to help with Ivy, Bruce went to sleep with a heavy heart.

Alfred, tired and heartsick and sore, slept deeply that night.

James Gordon, too, slept with a burden in his heart.

All three woke- or they thought they did- around a table in a smoky room. A female voice drifted over

“Alfred, darling, I’m sorry, but this once…” In unison, the men turned to the voice, Bruce and Jim gasping when they saw a woman who looked a bit- more than, really- like Lee Thompkins, walking toward them. Neatly attired in an indigo silk tea dress and jacket, with a string of pearls around her neck, tiny gold hoops in her ears, face unlined but white hair flowing down her shoulders, she was the very image of a beautiful matron.

Alfred rose, taking her hand and escorting her to the table, to the empty seat across from him. Hurrying, he rounded the table, not quite seated before retaking her hands in his. The tremble in his voice when he spoke alarmed both Jim and Bruce

“Veronica-” she hushed him gently, and responded quietly

“Let me scold your boys, then we can get on with our own catch up.” Alfred sighed but resigned himself to gazing at the lady. Squeezing his hands, she introduced herself

“James, Bruce, you don’t know me, but I’m Veronica van Deren Pennyworth, Alfred’s late wife. The reason I can talk to you now is that I was descended from a long line of hedgewitches, and so long as Alfred kept me in his heart after my death, I can use his dreams to communicate with the people most important to him.”

She allowed this to sink in, staring at her husband hungrily, smiling when he traced her cheek. Once Jim and Bruce had mulled this over, she began again

“Selina Kyle could play an important part in your lives- if you let her. James, the best thing you could do for that poor girl is give her a home. A room of her own, with responsibilities, should she agree to shoulder them. And don’t restrict her nature!” She turned to Bruce then, and spoke with equal seriousness

“She doesn’t expect anything of you, so listen when she asks. You want her to stick around? Enlighten her to your feelings and when she asks for something, give it to her! Even if she has to wait or fulfill conditions, let her know she matters!”

With a sigh, the old woman focused on Alfred  
“And you, don’t be too hard on her. Life’s not treated her well, just as it hasn’t us, Alfred.” He nodded, pain filling his expression when the dream dissolved.

They never spoke of it, but Jim did accept the neat, three bedroom apartment Bruce offered him, along with a security chief package when he took control of Wayne Enterprises.

Selina did learn to lean on the men in her life, though it took some doing.

And if Alfred occasionally went for a walk, or they heard him mumble about Veronica in his sleep?

Well, discretion is the better part of valour.


End file.
